


All Ours

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Dean, Overstimulation, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Slick Play, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Dean comes home smelling like a random alpha, Castiel and Jimmy take reclaiming him with their scents very seriously. And Dean wouldn't have it any other way.





	All Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikuhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/gifts).



> This one goes out to my friend Luke. Merry late Christmas. I'm not gonna get TOO sappy but you're freaking amazeballz and I'm super, super glad I know you! <3 I hope you enjoy.

Dean walks through the door, eager to see his mates after a long day at work. He scents the air, his mouth salivating as he smells the lasagna one of them has in the oven. 

“Dean? Is that you?” one of them call, Jimmy, if Dean had to guess. 

“Yeah.”

Jimmy walks out of the kitchen to greet Dean, only to stop in his tracks. He clenches his fists and his eyes bleed alpha red. Dean is frozen in place, afraid that one wrong move will set his alpha off. Jimmy’s jaw clenches and unclenches as his eyes stares directly into Dean’s. 

“Cas,” Jimmy grits through clenched teeth, his voice sounding more like a growl than anything else. 

Castiel walks into the room, his posture one of confusion. That is, until his nostrils flair. Then his eyes pin Dean to where he stands as well. Both of his alphas freeze, matching looks of anger and intent plastered across their faces. 

Dean knows what’s going to happen next and he revels in it. 

“Dean,” Cas growls out, his eyes bright red. “Get naked and throw those clothes in the washer right now.”

“Then get your ass in the shower,” Jimmy adds, when Dean begins to move. 

He quickly strips out of his work clothes, tossing them into the washer by themselves and starting the cycle. Dean is quick and practiced in this little game they play. Less of a game for his alphas than it is for him admittedly. Once in the bathroom, he turns the water on, getting it to just the right temperature before stepping in. He works fast, getting himself clean of any scents until all that’s left is his natural omega smell. 

Dean lets out a sigh as the hot water runs down his back, unwinding his tense muscles from working all day. He savors this moment of peace because he knows, sooner rather than later, he’s bound to be tense and strung out. 

The curtain pulls back causing Dean to open his eyes. Both of his alphas step into the shower and Dean is thankful again that they choose to buy a house with such a large shower. 

Dean moves out of the way so each alpha can wash himself clean. Then two sets of red, predatory eyes turn to him. His insides warm with anticipation and his cock begins to fill. Dean lets out a tiny whimper when they both just stand there, unmoving. 

Finally, Cas reaches over and turns the water off. As soon as the steamy water stops running, he takes in a shaky breath, feeling his skin begin to prickle with goosebumps. His alphas’ stares are like caress against his skin and Dean can’t stop himself from whining deep in his chest, begging without words for them to just do something! 

“On your knees,” Cas growls, his voice filled with undeniable alpha command and Dean is helpless to do anything but comply, like he’d ever try anyway.

The cool bottom of the shower below him causes Dean to shiver. His cock now stands straight out, eager for everything his alphas have in store. 

Dean looks up at each of them, giving them the most innocent look he can muster. On the inside he knows what he did to provoke his alphas but on the outside he plays coy, waiting to see just how they plan to right their omega’s wrongs. 

Their frustration is obvious by their flaccid dicks and after another moment, realization hits Dean. He shakes his head frantically and a smile finally spreads across both of their faces. “Fuck,” Dean whispers while shaking his head. 

Jimmy finally speaks, “oh yes, our dear omega.” His voice is so sickeningly sweet that it causes Dean’s body to shiver. He’s really in for it tonight. 

They shuffle until there's one standing beside each of his shoulders, their dicks so close to his face. Cas closes his eyes as he begins to fist his cock. Dean watches as the member slowly begins to fill until he’s at half mast. “Close your eyes, Dean.”

Dean swallows against the lump in his throat, doing as he’s told. Once his eyes are closed, he tilts his head up expectantly. A soft, velvety head of one of their dicks touches his jaw, running along the edge until stopping at the top of his cheekbone. He’s about to snap at them to stop teasing and just get on with it right as one of them finally lets go. Dean can’t tell which it is but soon enough both of them are going, spraying him with their warm piss. 

“Yes,” Cas hisses. “Gotta reclaim our mate. Mark him up so he’ll remember who he belongs to.”

Dean savors the feel. Warm piss hits his cheeks and runs down the sides of his neck. Some of the stream trickles down his back and he shudders as he feels some making its way through his crack down to the shower floor, the hot urine grazing his hole. The rest runs down his front, coating his chest, his stomach, and his groin. It feels so fucking right to be marked like this. One of their hands finds its way into his hair, tightening almost painfully in order to hold him in place. 

“Open your mouth,” Cas demands, voice husky with lust. 

Dean shakes his head, loving how the hand in his hair tightens as he moves and causing prickles of pain throughout his scalp. His right cheeks radiates the heat of sting as one of them, Cas if he had to guess, slaps his face. It’s just hard enough to warn him to obey. Despite putting up a fight, Dean lives for these moments. Loves them and savors them. His cock throbs where it stands straight up as he finally opens his mouth, allowing them to each aim their stream directly into his mouth. 

The first splash of warm, bitter taste hitting his tongue has Dean groaning deep in his chest. He swallows a bit down before letting his mouth fill until it’s overflowing, running down the corners of his mouth and down past his chin. The warm feel has his skin heating with lust and want. He feels so fucking owned. 

The twins move slightly, running their cock heads against Dean’s cheeks on each side of his face until their streams stop flowing. Dean spits out the rest of the urine in his mouth, loving how fucking filthy he feels as it slowly dribbles down his chest and past his aching dick. His breathing is so loud in his own ears.

“Get up,” Cas says, pulling Dean by the hair until he’s up on his feet, the pain just another reminder of how fucking owned he truly is. Dean watches as his nostrils flair, a satisfied rumble filling the shower as both alphas growl. “You smell better. Now we can get started.”

Fuck. They’re just getting started. 

“Benny touched what was ours and we plan on reminding our omega just why he choose us as his alphas. Aren’t we Cas?”

Cas’ lips lift up. “We are. Go get on the bed, Dean.”

Dean scrambles out of the shower and into their bedroom, getting up on the bed. He takes a few deep breaths because he just can’t help himself. The mix of his alphas’ musky piss overwhelming his senses where it coats his skin, their scent sinking deep and unmistakable. If this is just how they plan on starting, Dean’s not sure he’ll be able to take everything. But he looks forward to trying his goddamn best. A small smile plays on his lips as he thinks about stealing Benny’s scarf this afternoon. He loves these games he plays with his alphas and boy does he love their brand of punishment and reclaiming. 

***

Castiel takes a deep breath as he walks into their bedroom. The smell of Dean’s friend is completely gone and all he can smell is the three of them. It makes his inner alpha rumble with pleasure. He’s reclaimed his omega. He’s marked what belongs to him. Yes, it makes him feel like a caveman who can’t control his urges but Dean seems to revel in it so Castiel’s learned not to hide it. Instead, he wholeheartedly embraces it. 

Jimmy steps up beside him, both of them staring at their omega. Dean lays on the bed, his face against the mattress while his ass is up in the air. Presenting for his alphas. Jimmy’s chest rumbles with a deep growl that he can’t help but return. The sound causes Dean to shiver, his ass clenching for a moment before relaxing again. Even from across the room, Castiel can see the back of Dean’s thighs shiny with slick. 

“As much as you know we enjoy this view, Dean, tonight we’ll start with you on your back.” Dean quickly moves, flipping over to his back. “Always such a good omega for us, Dean. Are you going to behave and do what we say? Are you going to let your alphas take care of you and reclaim you?”

Dean whimpers and the noise is music to Castiel’s ears. “Yes, Alphas.”

“Good boy,” Jimmy says, stepping up to the bed. Dean’s hands clench against the sheets, resisting his urge to reach out for Jimmy. 

Castiel stands at the end of the bed as Jimmy begins to mark up their omega. He begins at Dean’s collarbone, biting and nipping until beautiful bruises form against Dean’s skin. It takes time but neither of them mind waiting, especially when they get to listen to Dean’s whimpers and moans and watch his body shudder and shake. 

“Please,” Dean whines, begging for release but Castiel just chuckles. 

“No coming until you are told, Dean. Your orgasms belong to us tonight, omega.”

Dean’s cock twitches where it lays, hard and aching, against his belly. Jimmy pulls back, straddling Dean’s chest. He begins stroking himself right in Dean’s face, yet leaving his cock just out of reach. 

“Spread your legs, Dean,” Castiel tells his omega, finally joining them on the bed. He kneels between Dean’s thighs. His eyes stares down at Dean’s ass, watching as more slick trickles down and soaking their mattress. 

“You want your alpha’s cock, Dean? You want my cum to mark you up. You want everyone who smells you to know who you belong to, omega ours?” Jimmy’s dirty talk has Castiel’s own dick throbbing. 

Reaching down, Castiel runs one finger over Dean’s hole, loving the way it twitches before relaxing. Without teasing, he plunges one finger fully in. The sound Dean makes is muffled, letting Castiel know that Jimmy finally let their omega suck his cock. 

Castiel takes his time. He fucks Dean with one finger for a few minutes, teasing him and tormenting his prostate before finally giving him a second. Their omega is so wet, so open for them but Castiel takes his time, never giving Dean what he truly wants. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy hisses. “I’m gonna come, Dean. Gonna mark you up. Get you all fucking covered with my seed.” Castiel looks past Jimmy’s shoulder, watching as his brother pulls his erection free from Dean’s mouth before covering his face and his throat with his thick, white cum. 

“You’re gonna smell like us for a week, omega. Every single person you talk to tomorrow at work is gonna fucking know what we did to you tonight.”

Dean’s eyes clench shut as his body convulves. His dick twitches so hard it slaps against his belly but neither of them move to touch it. 

Jimmy takes his time rubbing the cum into Dean’s skin, wiping it across his face, his neck, and down his chest. Once he’s done, Jimmy moves off of Dean’s chest, knee walking to where Castiel has three fingers buried in Dean’s twitching ass. 

“Switch?” Jimmy asks.

Castiel nods, shuffling out of the way so that Jimmy can get between Dean’s thighs. Castiel watches as Jimmy plunges three fingers straight away into Dean’s hole, those long, gorgeous fingers disappearing and reappearing over and over again. 

Knowing his brother will get Dean nice and stretched without his guidance, Castiel crawls up Dean’s body. He straddles Dean’s chest just like Jimmy just did. Tucking a pillow behind Dean’s head, Castiel gently guides his erection between Dean’s head. He goes slow, feeding Dean a tiny bit at a time before pulling back. Then forward a little more. Over and over again until Castiel is sliding his entire cock into Dean’s mouth, filling his omega’s throat. 

“Such a good omega,” Castiel murmurs, running his fingers over Dean’s throat, feeling exactly how his dick is wedged inside Dean’s throat. 

He pulls back quickly, watching as saliva drips from Dean’s mouth. His omega takes a few deep breaths, his cheeks turning red before Castiel slams his cock back in. He does this process over and over, letting Dean get a breath or two before sheathing his dick back into Dean’s mouth. He’s so close, right on the edge of coming. Burying his member once more, he reaches down and plugs Dean’s nose. Dean stares up at Castiel, his green eyes flooding with tears as his airway is cut off. Dean gags, his lungs no doubt screaming for air, causing his throat to constrict around Castiel’s dick. It feels perfect and Castiel quickly pulls out. His seed splashing all across Dean’s face and chest as his omega pants and heaves for air. 

Castiel looks back, watching as Dean’s erection bobs and twitches. The tip is practically purple, begging for release but he won’t get it. Not yet. 

“Such a good boy, Dean. So perfect,” Castiel murmurs as he does the same thing Jimmy did, rubbing his release into Dean’s skin. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean wheezes out, his voice absolutely wrecked from Castiel’s abuse. If he hadn’t just come, Castiel’s sure hearing Dean’s voice would have made him lose control. 

“Cassie,” Jimmy murmurs. When Castiel looks back, Jimmy has all five fingers moving in and out of Dean’s hole while holding his hand in the goose form. Seeing Dean’s hole so stretched and puffy, ready to take even more, has Castiel’s cock twitching, trying to fill once more. 

“Look at our omega, Jimmy.”

Jimmy’s chest rumbles with a growl, his eyes bleeding alpha red. “Yes. Ours.”

Castiel moves so he’s down by Dean’s legs, chest to chest with Jimmy. “Ours. No one else takes care of him like we do. No one else can make him this hard, this needy. No one fucks him like we do.”

“Yes. Ours and only ours,” Jimmy agrees before pulling Castiel forward with his free hand, planting their lips together. The kiss is filled with fight and dominance. There’s more tongue and teeth than anything else and it’s fucking perfect. 

“Make a fist, Jimmy,” Castiel whispers when they pull apart. Both of them look down, watching as Jimmy slowly makes a fist inside their omega. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Dean yells, his body tight with tension. He’s almost ready to snap. 

“Look at our needy, omega,” Castiel says, still watching his brother fist Dean’s ass, their omega’s ass taking it easily. “I bet he’d agree to anything right now in order to be allowed to come.”

“Would you, Dean?” Jimmy asks, looking up at Dean’s face. “Would you agree to anything?”

Dean’s head nods vigorously, his eyes glassy. “Yes. Please. Anything. Need to come. Need your knots. Please!”

Dean’s chest heaves, sweat dripping down from his forehead, his chest glistening with their mixed release and Dean’s sweat. Fuck. He’s filthy and perfect. 

“Go lay on your back, Jimmy.”

Jimmy gently pulls his fist free, stopping a moment to appreciate how open their omega’s ass looks. Even when Dean tries to clench, his hole stays open and ready. Jimmy crawls up the bed, kneeling beside Dean’s head.

“Clean up for me, omega,” he says, putting his hand right in Dean’s face. 

Dean grips Jimmy’s wrist, brings his glistening hand to his mouth before popping each finger into his mouth. He takes his time cleaning each finger, tasting his own slick from Jimmy’s skin. Dean closes his eyes, moaning around each digit. Once each finger is clean, he licks long strokes across Jimmy’s palm, greedily taking every single drop of slick. 

Once his hand is clean, Jimmy flops down on his back next to Dean. Castiel runs his hands up Dean’s torso, feeling how his skin is sticky with cum and slick and piss and sweat. Fuck. Castiel takes in a deep breath, savoring the smell of them all mixing together in the most primal way. 

“Get on your alpha’s cock, Dean. Go ahead and ride Jimmy. Ride your alpha’s dick until you come all over his chest.”

Dean blinks up at him for a moment before it clicks. He scrambles to straddle Jimmy’s hips, letting out a content sigh as he slides down. He wastes no time, riding Jimmy’s cock exactly the way he likes, hitting his prostate with Jimmy’s dick. Jimmy sits up in order to suck on Dean’s neck, marking him up further with his teeth. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck. I can’t hold back any more,” Dean pants, his thighs quivering. “I’m gonna come!”

Jimmy groans as his stomach and chest gets coated with Dean’s seed, the smell hitting Castiel’s nose, making him snap into action. Before Dean can come down from his orgasm, Castiel gets between Jimmy’s thighs and pushes his cock forward into Dean’s stretched hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean whimpers, his body shaking with overstimulation. Castiel keeps moving forward until he’s completely buried inside Dean’s body. He doesn’t wait. He takes Dean’s hands in one of his hands, pinning them behind his back before pushing him forward by the back of the neck. He fucks him hard while keeping him pressed into place against Jimmy’s chest. His pace is brutal. The sound of their skin slapping against each other rings throughout the room. 

“I can’t,” Dean cries, his body tense once more. 

“Do it,” Castiel hisses through his clenched teeth. “Fucking come again, Dean.”

Dean cries out, his ass rhythmically clenching around their cocks as he comes again. His ass clamps down on them, trying to milk their cum but Castiel just keeps thrusting. 

“Fuck, Cassie,” Jimmy moans. “I’m so close. I wanna knot his ass.”

Castiel nods his head. He continues to thrust into Dean’s sloppy hole, loving the wet squelching noises it makes as his dick plunges in and out. He can feel his brother’s knot bump against his own and he lets out a moan. Castiel pulls out so his brother’s knot can push in. The feel of just how fucking tight everything gets as Jimmy’s knot begins to fill has Castiel’s balls tightening. It only takes two more thrusts before he’s coming, spilling his seed inside their omega. 

“Holy shit,” Dean screams as his body becomes even more oversensitive. 

Castiel just can’t help himself. He leans forward, biting down against the right side of Dean’s neck, plunging his teeth in until he tastes blood. Once he’s done coming, he pulls his cock and his teeth free. After a few licks to make sure the bleeding has stopped, Castiel moves until he’s beside his omega and brother. 

“Fuck him, Jimmy. Let’s make him come one more time.”

“No,” Dean whimpers. “I can’t. It’s too much.”

“One more time, omega ours.”

Jimmy bends his knees, bracing his feet on the bed before fucking up into Dean, his half formed knot not even stretching Dean after being so thoroughly used already. Castiel leans forward, taking Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucking as hard as he can. His omega screams, long and hard, his voice sounding hoarse as he comes into Castiel’s mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean cries as tears begin to stream down his cheeks. The salt only adding depth to all the other scents in the air. 

Castiel moves back as Jimmy manhandles Dean onto his hands and knees. Jimmy fucks into Dean’s ass with long, hard strokes, Dean’s flaccid cock flopping against his own belly as Jimmy fucks him. One more hard thrust and Jimmy’s knot is locking into Dean’s ass, tying them together. Jimmy groans before biting down against the left side of Dean’s neck, reopening the original mating bite there. 

“Such a good omega,” Castiel whispers as he lays down beside his mates. He runs his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. “Perfect.”

A purr radiates from Dean’s chest as he takes in his alphas’ praise and affections. 

“We love you so much, Dean. Our sweet, perfect omega,” Jimmy adds. 

“All ours.”

***

They all take a short nap, wrapped around each other, their omega snuggly in the middle. When Jimmy’s knot goes down, his brother is right there, handing Jimmy a plug to keep their mixed cum snug inside Dean. 

Jimmy pulls his hips back, replacing his dick with the plug quickly so not a drop is spilled. Once the plug slides into place, Dean gives a little murmur before snuggling back against Jimmy’s chest. He leans down to kiss the back of Dean’s neck. 

Cassie’s arm reaches past Dean, rubbing up and down Jimmy’s arm. Jimmy gives his brother a smile before leaning over and kissing his irresistible lips. 

“Let’s wake our omega up and take him out to dinner,” Jimmy says, a giant grin on his face. 

Cassie smiles before leaning down and leaving gentle kisses all across Dean’s face until their omega stirs, blinking up at them. “Wake up, Dean.”

“M’awake.”

“Let’s get up and get some food into your belly, omega,” Jimmy whispers, kissing Dean’s hair, smelling their mixed scent on his skin. 

Dean grumbles before slowly sitting up, wincing as his tender ass is jostled. Jimmy watches as Cassie gets out of bed and walks over to the closet to get dressed. Seeing his toned body being covered with clothes has Jimmy’s chest filling with a longing to stay in bed for the rest of the night but Dean’s stomach growling for food banishes it quickly. Besides, the other side of their possessive coin is to show their omega off, letting everyone around know who Dean belongs to. 

Jimmy helps Dean stand up, their omega’s body lax and sated. The smell of satisfied, content omega has his chest filling with pride. He did this. They did this. 

“Here we go,” Cassie murmurs, kneeling down to help Dean into his underwear. Jimmy growls with approval as the pretty pink material slides up their omega’s legs, resting perfectly against his hips.

“So fucking pretty, Dean,” Jimmy whispers, hands caressing Dean’s supple ass through the soft material. 

Dean gives them both a goofy smile before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Jimmy’s chest. Cassie helps him into his jeans and then into a tee shirt with a v neck so everyone can see the beautiful marks he and Cassie left all over his freckled skin. 

Jimmy quickly dresses himself and they make their way to the front of the house. Just before they leave, Dean looks at their coat rack. “Can I at least wear a scarf?”

Jimmy and Cassie answer at the same time, “no!”

They take the Impala to a little cafe they enjoy. As they make their way inside, Jimmy can’t help but chuckle at his omega mate. Dean’s stride is awkward and stiff, no doubt feeling how used his ass is with every single step, those bow legs looking more pronounced than usual. Cassie makes a little growl of approval beside him, both sets of eyes trained on Dean’s perfect ass. 

“Come on,” Dean grumbles over his shoulder, his cheeks brilliantly red with embarrassment. An omega walks past Dean, giving him a shy little smile that only further brightens Dean’s cheeks. Fuck, Jimmy loves this. Loves showing off their omega. Loves knowing every single person knows who Dean belongs to. 

Jimmy takes Dean’s hand in his own, leading him into the little cafe. Cassie puts a gentle hand on Jimmy’s back. Feeling the three of them united, together, has Jimmy’s belly filling with warmth. He loves these two more than anything. 

“Why don’t you two go find a table while I order for us,” Cassie says. Jimmy nods his head as he finds a table for the three of them. 

“You’re not too sore are you, Dean?” Jimmy asks when Dean grimaces as he sits down. Dean squirms a little before finding a comfortable position. 

“No,” Dean answers. “I mean, I am sore, but in the good way. In the way that makes me remember what we did and how fucking awesome it was.”

Dean’s easy smile and happy scent lets Jimmy know he’s telling the truth, not that his mate would ever lie to him. “Good.”

The table they’re sat at is close to the door so every single customer that walks in scents Dean. Smells how utterly claimed he is. 

Jimmy leans over, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest. His hand slowly moves down until he can tug on Dean’s nipple. Their omega’s breath hitches as Jimmy begins to torment the nub. Jimmy kisses Dean’s ear before opening his mouth, letting his hot breath hit the sensitive skin. 

“Jimmy,” Dean groans out, a shiver wracking through his body. 

“It’s a good thing I plugged you up before we left the house,” Jimmy murmurs right into Dean’s ear causing the omega to moan and shift in his seat, riding back on said plug. “We wouldn’t want just anyone being able to smell you getting slick, now would we?”

Dean gulps before whispering, “no. That’s only for my alphas.”

Jimmy takes Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, biting down and making Dean moan softly. “That’s my good omega. That’s only for your alphas. Only for me and Cas.”

“Yes,” Dean hisses, tilting his head to the side, giving Jimmy full access to his neck. Jimmy leans down, licking across the fresh bite there and loving the way Dean squirms. 

The shop door opens and a new customer walks in. Their steps falter for a moment before they smiles at Dean, giving him a wink before continuing towards the counter. “Fuck,” Dean whispers, his cheeks bright red, yet the erection that Jimmy can see doesn’t falter. 

“Look at you,” Jimmy whispers harshly, his voice coming out deeper. “Letting everyone know who you belong to without any fuss. Such a good omega.”

Dean makes a high whining noise at the back of his throat, his hips thrusting up into the air. Jimmy pinches Dean’s nipple hard enough to elicit a startled yelp from the omega and Jimmy darkly chuckles. “None of that. I’ll touch that only when I’m ready.”

Cassie comes and sits down on the other side of Dean, his hands immediately going to Dean’s lap. Jimmy watches as Cassie runs his fingers over Dean’s erection, stopping to rub against Dean’s cockhead. 

“Please. Please,” Dean begs, sweat lining his forehead. His eyes close in bliss but Jimmy’s not having any of that. 

“Open your eyes, Dean. I want you to see everyone watching. Want you to see how everyone knows what we’re doing.”

Those green eyes open looking more glassy than they did when they closed. They dart around before turning to look up at Jimmy. “Please, alpha.”

Jimmy looks over at his brother, giving him a little nod. They each pinch down, Jimmy on Dean’s nipple and Cassie against Dean’s cockhead and it causes their omega to bite his lips and come in his jeans, soiling his pretty pink panties. 

A pleased rumble sounds from Jimmy’s chest as Dean slumps against his side, panting against Jimmy’s neck. 

“Here’s your order,” a beta says as she walks up to their table. Her eyes land on Dean and Jimmy watches with a smirk as she blushes, eyes going wide. “Enjoy,” she murmurs before quickly running off. 

Cassie lets out an amused huff. “Oh. We’ve definitely enjoyed our time here.”

They take their time eating, taking turns feeding Dean by hand until all the food is gone. “You ready to go home?”

Dean nods his head, his eyes heavy with sleepiness. On their way out the door, they run into one of their friends. “Oh, hey, Benny,” Dean greets with a small smile. 

“Wait,” Cassie says, pointing to Benny’s neck. “Is that Dean’s scarf?”

Benny looks down, feigning shock. “Well would you look at that. Sorry about that, brother. We must have taken each other’s scarves after work.”

Dean gives him a wink at the same time as Benny’s omega comes barrelling from behind the counter. “Benny!” Alfie cries before literally jumping into Benny’s arms. The alpha catches him with ease as Alfie wraps his legs around Benny’s waist. 

“Hello, my lil omega,” Benny greets as Alfie rips the scarf off of his mate, throwing it towards Dean. 

“Don’t hello omega me, mister! Take me home right now! You smell like Dean and I’m about to fuck you seven ways to Sunday until all I can smell on you is me!” 

Benny chuckles as he carries is omega out of the cafe, sharing a secret smile with Dean. 

Jimmy looks at his brother in disbelief before pulling Dean through the door of the cafe. “We are so talking about this when we get home.”

Dean chuckles, winking at his alphas. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
